


I See You

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shakarian Adventures [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Dolls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil, F/M, Fear, Flashbacks, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Halloween, Love, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Repressed Memories, Spooky, Trick or Treat: Trick, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Joker sets up a horrible prank that has even the mighty Shepard running for the hills, but luckily she has Garrus to run to...





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilesDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/gifts).



Shepard's scream echoed around the CIC, probably heard on every floor of the ship--Garrus was sure she had discovered the nest of creepy dolls Joker had left on the galaxy map pedestal. He should have warned her, but no one expected their fearless, battle-hardened leader to be undone by a few dolls--no one except Joker. She regretted ever telling him about her fear of baby dolls...scarred for life after what she referred to as the ‘Mimi the Serial Killer Doll’ incident when she was six. The door to the cockpit slid open and he left Joker there, grinning like an idiot as he went to go calm her down. She was white as a sheet, practically climbing on him to get as far away as possible from the offending decorations as possible. Every single one of them was cooing and babbling and moving their heads, arms and legs...he had to admit the dolls were actually terrifying and he suddenly felt very sorry for his girlfriend being best friends with their prankster pilot this close to the human holiday called ‘Halloween’. Garrus wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the CIC, to a raucous cackling echoing over the ship's intercom.

“You’re dead, Joker! You hear me? Dead!” She screamed as her turian lover bundled her into the lift--the crew didn't need to see her lose the rest of her composure and murder their pilot.

“I've never seen you so rattled, Shepard. I mean sure they're creepy, but do they really warrant threatening our pilot's life?” Garrus settled onto the sofa in the loft with her in his lap, talons threading through her soft hair.

“It’s because of Mimi.” She sighed, nuzzling her head against his neck plates, his mandibles flicking out in confusion.

“Who's Mimi?”

“This doll my mom got me when I was six. She was meant to teach kids body parts: mouth, nose, eyes, stomach, foot and hand. She had 2 settings...the first just to say that part ‘eye’, ‘nose’, ‘mouth’, et cetera, but the 2nd setting she described what that part did...mouth and then a kiss noise, nose--smells good, though it's been so long I can't even remember what she said when you pressed her hand and foot but eye and stomach were the most terrifying. Eye was ‘I see you’ and tummy cued this awful mechanical little girl laugh. Every night I made sure I turned her off, but somehow in the middle of the night one night, I got up to use the bathroom and stepped on her. Pitch black, 2 am, everyone's asleep--and I hear ‘eye. I SEE YOU’.” She wailed. “I pulled her battery out of her back and left it hanging out of her and checked to make sure she was off--you know just in case. And then one night I hear ‘tummy’ and that awful laughter! I was so fucking afraid to give her away for fear she’d haunt some other poor child, and threw her in the trash. Looking back I should have burned her. Don't even get me started on evil dummies.”

Garrus chortled with laughter. Here she was a grown woman, who could take on a room full of thieves and murderers, husks, thorian creepers, mechs and gunships, and the Shadow Broker, but when it came to baby dolls and dummies she turned into a mess. It was laughable. He pressed his mouth to hers, smothering his laughter with the kiss, hoping he could help her forget the trauma of ten motion-activated baby dolls scaring her out of her skin. It was hard to believe they got joy out of scaring themselves and others--humans were crazy and the galaxy really should fear them more than it did. And why was this one of her favorite holidays if she didn't like to be scared? He glanced around, taking in the loft for the first time--it looked amazing: little pumpkin light strands crisscrossed across the room casting an eerie orange glow, little bats and ghosts hanging down from the ceiling, a candle flickering in a pumpkin silhouetting a witch riding a broomstick. If the rest of the ship looked half as good he would be in awe...though she'd probably learned her lesson letting Joker help her decorate the ship.

“What can I do to make it better?”

She smirked at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she straddled him and pressed her body up against his, planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures. “For starters, kiss me again.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

He grabbed the back of her neck as he slanted his mouth against hers, her eager fingers working at the buckles on his clothes. His long tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, the grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could, her body molding to his without much provocation on his part, curling his hand over her hip and tugging her closer, every plate on his body starting to relax. He scraped his talons gently down her sides, the little moan that escaped her throat excited and empowered him--he'd caused that. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, biting down as his talons slipped under the hem of her shirt, easing it upwards and off her body and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension. His mandibles flicked out in delight, heightened senses already picking up on the scent of her arousal as he kissed his way back up to her lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth, pushing her backwards onto the sofa, and nestling himself between her thighs.

“Now that I've had a trick today, I believe it's time for a treat.” She murmured in the hollow of his ear, rocking her hips up to his.

Ah. That was why she loved the holiday; puns...and who was he to deny her when he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him?

**Author's Note:**

> Both the 'Mimi the Serial Killer Doll' incident and the 'Motion-Activated Doll Aisle' incident in this happened to me in real life so I was bringing up some long-repressed memories for this XD. Happy Halloween!


End file.
